kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyou
Kyou, the daughter of King Sho, was one of the Six Great Generals of Qin and Ou Ki's fiancee. Appearance Kyou was a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long black hair who was trained as a warrior by Ou Ki. After her meeting with King Sho, she began wearing a mask to hide her beauty as it covered half her face. The markings on her mask are similar to those on the helmet worn by King Sho on the battlefield and the seams of her clothes have the same markings as well. She is also noted for wearing ornate robes over her armor after she began wearing a mask. She wields a sword in battle with superb skill and rode a white warhorse named En. Personality She had a kind, easy going personality that attracts those near her. Kyou also jokes around considering her responsibilities as she says Shou Bun Kun would handle anything she missed on the field, calling him an "old man". Kyou was saddened by the fact that her father could not properly acknowledge her but refused to give up the sword, vowing to become a Great General of the Heavens. She told Shō Bun Kun that she truly fights because of the promise that she made as a child with Ō Ki. History Born of King Sho and an attractive palace girl, Kyou was smuggled out of the palace by her mother who feared that she would be killed by rivals in the royal harem as during the reign of King Sho, the royal harem had become a lawless and bloody place. Her mother was the daughter of one of the war buddies of Ou Ki's father so he accepted to help and created the cover story that she was the child of one of Ō Ki's house servants. Shortly after Kyou was sent away, her mother died in a fire that she most likely set up herself in order to make it seem that she and her baby died. Kyou grew up in the Ou Family household as a servant, growing very close to Ou Ki. As a child she and Ou Ki promised that she would conquer 100 cities/castles in exchange for being his wife. She later became a close retainer of his, riding with his army in battle and achieving multiple accomplishments on the field. She came face to face with the king when he came to congratulate the army on conquering the region of Nanan, recognizing him as her father but unable to reveal the truth. He realizes this as well and compliments Kyou on her hard work in the campaign. Some time after first meeting her father, King Sho would secretly issue a decree to suppress any mention of her origins to prevent her from being harmed by anyone who could use such information for ill intent. Some time after, she was promoted to the rank of General due to her great deeds and merit. With large armies under her command, she achieved great success on the battlefield and reached the same level as the other five Qin Great Generals a few years after her promotion. Kyou is later appointed the sixth member of the Great Generals by King Sho and is given the ceremonial sword. As one of the Six Great Generals, she attacked Han, slaying 40,000 enemies then taking both Castle You and Fushou. In the same year, she invaded Zhao and conquered over 20 provinces while capturing or slaying a total of 90,000 enemies. In the 53rd year of King Sho's reign, Kyou took Castle Go located in Wei which caused both the state of Wei and Han to capitulate in fear. She shed tears of joy at Ou Ki remembering that Bayou would be her 100th conquest. During the siege of Bayou, Houken attacked the Qin camp at night looking for her as he cut down her elite bodyguards before she showed up to fight him. He decapitates her warhorse En as she stabs him in the shoulder and cuts him while dodging an attack from his guandao. Houken steps on her lead foot after she stabs his forearm then delivers a fatal vertical slash, ending the Great General's life. With Houken seemingly dead after being defeated by an enraged Ou Ki and with Qin in the middle of a war, Ou Ki and Shou Bun Kun falsely stated that Kyou died in bed due of illness (notwithstanding the fact she was killed by a man who was unknown to the world at the time). After Houken reemerged as the head of an invading Zhao army, Shou Bun Kun was forced to reveal the truth of her death to the royal court in Qin to let them know what they were up against. Abilities Kyou was said to be a prodigy at warfare and have an uncanny level of proficiency for it as she conquered many cities in her time as a Great General of Qin. She is skilled with the sword and was able to wound Houken which is an amazing feat considering his inhuman martial prowess. As a general, her style was to continuously assault the enemy without relent until they were annihilated and this allowed her to achieve a string of victories. Kyou conquered 99 cities before her death at the hands of Houken, a feat that made her prowess legendary. It has been remarked by other commanders that Kyou was most famous for her brutal offensive tendencies and tactics. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Qin Great Generals Category:Great Generals Category:Six Great Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Sword Users